True
by TSBlondeBabe
Summary: This is really just another Jiley story. Oneshot. What happens when Jake does something and Miley wants him out of her life, or does she?


1How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have trusted him. Ugh, he makes me so mad.

"Lilly, can you come over? I really need someone to talk to."

"Sure thing Miley, I'll be over in a second."

Finally someone that I could trust was going to be with me. Not like Jake. Jake did a shady thing.

"Miley? What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Jake, Jake was with that girl Holly. He was kissing her. KISSING HER! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I finally let the tears come out, I had been holding them back ever since I saw Jake and Holly together.

"When? Miley, I have never seen you like this. Wow, you really loved him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I really truly loved him. I saw them together today right after school. I was talking to his house to finally tell him my _secret_, that is when I walked up to the door and saw Jake with Holly standing there, kissing."

" I ran away, he saw me. He started chasing after me, but I never turned around. I couldn't and I knew that if I did, I would just give into those green eyes"

"Miley, come on. Lets get ready for your concert tonight, come on." Lilly always knew how to get me to feel better, only this time I was really unsure that it would help.

"I promise, you go take a shower and there will be pizza and pop when you get out. Okay?"

"Fine"I walked into my bathroom and turned on the water. I got into the shower and felt like I was washing away all the sadness. 'It's going to be okay Miley.' that's just what I kept telling myself. That everything out be okay. As I walked out of my bathroom, Lilly was standing there with pizza and pop, just like she promised.

On the way to the concert, Lilly's cell phone starting ringing. It was Jake. I guess he called of course the best friend to try to make everything all better, but I knew that things wouldn't be better between us. I told Lilly to tell Jake the secret and that he should just leave me alone for the rest of his life. She did what I said. As she hung up she said that Jake was shocked to hear that she was Hannah, and that he had a special surprise for Miley for the concert. But he promised that he wouldn't say Miley that he would say Hannah, also that he wouldn't tell anyone your secret.

Miley/Hannah was on stage singing If We Were A Movie when she spotted Jake sitting in the front row. Suddenly he got up and started walking back stage. 'What is he doing?' she thought to herself. She ran backstage to her dressing room so Jake wouldn't see her, that is when she heard someone on the microphone on stage asking Hannah to come out. As she walked out, Lilly grabbed her wrist "you have to go out there and see what is going on." As she walked onto the stage, she saw Jake sitting there with a guitar.

"Hannah this song is for you. I know that today I really hurt you and I would like to say that what you saw, that was us rehearsing for a movie I can even show you the script. I promise that I would never hurt you like that. I hope that this makes it up to you."

I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me

You might think I don't lookBut deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Miley stood there, not know what she would do, she ran up to Jake and threw her hands around his neck and said "I am soo sorry. I should have talked to you. I don't want you out of my life, I want you in my life forever."

" I love you Miss Miley Stewart."

"Okay guys! I hope you all enjoyed the concert tonight! Thank you and Goodnight!

And with that said Miley and Jake walked hand and hand to the limo with Lilly and her dad by her side.


End file.
